guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Seriane Kerm (rushu)
Sériane's Ethos The Sériane Kerm guild was initially created with the purpose of raising a petition to start the Sériane Alignment on the Rushu server, though it serves a much larger purpose. It is a social guild, likely charged with making the server lag due to its constant stream of conversation. Sériane Kerm also strives to become a top-level guild, and strengthen its members in the process, as evident by its constant group hunts. The guild is composed mainly of Neutral people, though it is officially a mixed Alignment guild. Should Rushu acquire a Sériane Alignment, however, it remains to be seen whether all members must be required to be exclusively Sériane. Always an active, friendly guild that is brimming with life, Sériane Kerm members enjoy the benefits of a close group, having backup and dungeon run groups when needed, and general chat for fun. Since it is a role-playing alignment it is trying to bring about, Sériane Kerm members enjoy the many quests made by its Division Leaders (see The Mercenary Alignment on this page) . These allow members to hone their role-playing skills and let them experience the Sériane alignment as if it were imposed on Rushu. It also build trust, interpersonal and teamwork skills, letting the guild become a close-knit, friendly community, and allows the chance for members to specialize in the offered fields of expertise headed by each Division Leader. Application Guidelines Admission to this guild is currently set at Level 80 or above, though exceptions are made - we encourage activeness in the guild. Applicants should have friendly manner, have a strong sense of loyalty to the guild, be very active, and have a desire to empower him/herself, as well as the guild. Applicants are encouraged to PM the guild co-Leaders, or one one of the Second-In-Commands. However, addressing any Sériane Kerm member will then refer you to the appropriate person. Once contact is made, the applicant will be made a series of questions. If invited, applicants will be held On Trial for a period of two days (unless they already merit the Apprentice rank, by knowing someone already in the guild), then moved onto Apprentice and given the choice to manage their own xp contribution towards the guild - we do not force a set amount of xp%, and instead let you set the pace. While On Trial, xp contribution is set at 3%, unless asked otherwise. Guild Member Profiles Co-Leaders ---- The two co-Leaders, Gael and Burdock, met some time ago in the Scaraleaf Plains, and with the promise of muffins at hand, Gael quickly wooed his blushing bride. Whilst engaged, he was happily minding his own business and eating sandwiches when Burdock accosted him and the next thing he knew, they were married. She has him well-tamed. They do not tend to make decisions without consulting each other or their Second-in-Commands first, and always try to take into account what most in the guild would like. ---- ♠ Gael is always game. Lives by the rule of others = toys. Always the pragmatist, with an acid wit and razor-sharp tongue to go along with it. His no-nonsense, tea-and-cake-loving mind is known to be acute and coolheaded in almost any situation that requires it. Otherwise, he is laid-back and prefers to snipe others with sarcastic bullets from afar. He and his Partner-in-Crime, Dock, make a mischievous duo that are always trying to outbid each other, much to the embarrassment of those around them. Those that know him, however, know he is trusting and loyal to the bone, and the key to his opinions and arguments (and indeed the best way to interact with him) is through fine philosophy, for his mind runs purely on logic - he has an uncanny encyclopedia-like intellectual knowledge. However, his butterfly mind often flutters by and distracts him from any given task, taking most of his solemn mindset with it. ♠ Burdock, a beautiful, thoughtful, and caring Eniripsa who knows how to have fun, Dock is usually the mischievous member of the guild - her favorite hobbies include practical jokes, her husband Gael knows all too well. She makes others feel welcome. Gael's dewy English rose. Hobbies include winding others up, which she does with alarming precision. With impeccable English manners and helpful attitude true to her Eniripsa character, she is indeed a most respected member in the guild, highly valued for her wisdom and insight. Or jokes. She also is in possession of the greatest, most fanciful accent in living memory. "RAWR!" Second-In-Commands ---- The Officers act under Gael and Burdock's leadership, enforcing the rules and guiding new members along, often helping them to choose a Division. They are handpicked and trained by the leaders. They also make up a Senate of the guild, voting on important guild matters, and ensuring the members' votes and opinions and taken into account. ---- ♠ Eca-Girl's Will of Steel and determination can out-rival even Gael's fighting skills. She is focused and centred. She is happy-go-lucky and always willing to fight. Too willing at times, in fact, as she slashes her way through many a Kanigrou alongside the guild. ♠ MobyDick. What more is there to say? Taciturn at times, there is no fooling around outside of designated play times with Moby. He is happily (and gratefully) married to Kimbo, and has not had to buy bread for some time now, much to people's chagrin. He, however, keeps his cool even when calculating Gael would lose it. ♠ Kisa, Head of the Breeding Department, she oversees the newly-born Dragoturkey hatchlings and supervises their training in the guild paddock. With master knowledge on the intricate business of breeding, she is responsible for many generations of mounts. All guild members who wish to help in the breeding and gain access to the paddock must first gain her approval. Married to Kiba, the right-hand man in her Department. ♠ Para/Grumps, or PS, is more than a biology whizz. A business-headed man, he is quite the economist of the guild. Independent and trust-worthy, and always keen to get ahead, knowing exactly where he will go. With his sharp eyes, Para has become the Head of the Acquisition Department, capable of finding any item in-game, just like a good Enutrof would have it. ♠ VW, the Infamous, gregarious Venom Wabbit, full of vibrant chat and artistic ideals, he likes to set his heart on his goals and chugs towards them at full speed. Renowned for his wit and one-liners, this mysterious talking Wabbit is bound to rouse you into the guild's lively conversations. He is also Second-in-Command of Sériane's Royal Guards. ♠ Lon-Lon: Has a lot of nicknames. Quiet and Mysterious. To the point that it's hard to get a word out of her. These are the trademarks of Lonnie. Always nonplussed no matter what the situation is. She is however, an excellent sharp-shooter and strives to level the guild. Otherwise, she is often found lazily watching Kisa blow kisses at the mounts all day, or in bed fast asleep. ♠ Kiba, straight-forward, what-you-see-is-what-you-get Osa, he does not play around. Filled with insider knowledge of Dofus, he is a valuable source of wisdom and a great ally for serious debate. Nevertheless, the tough talking Kibster and his wife Kisa run the guild's Dragoturkey operations with ease and impressive control. ♠ Salad. Cheery, happy-go-lucky Salad. True name is Saladra, and she prefers "Sal", but Salad stuck. She knows what she wants and goes for it, unafraid of the consequences. However, she is not impulsive - she will often think things through three or four times deciding on the best option, as she is as level-headed as she is perky. Members ---- The bread-and-butter of the guild, members are divided by their rank - which they earn through a mixture of merit, honour, trust, and xp given to the guild. The backbone of any successful guild, members are guided through the Division-choosing process and we ensure that they quickly fit into our close-knit niche of friends through hunts, dungeon runs, business classes, tea parties, and raging wars, among other things. ---- ♠ Moon is a newer addition that instantly found herself at home in Kerm. She is soft spoken, and witty, with a matching intellect. Keen to get herself in the game, she is often to be found training and testing her skills, and occasionally slapping Para. ♠ Copy - if you need to know anything about computers, Copy is your man. Um, cat. Humanoid-Feline. Ecaflip. He is forever interested in gizmos and ways to amuse his over-powered brain, and he does it with gusto, taking it in his stride - it is what he does best, and his heart is in it. He the head of Sériane Kerm's Royal Guards Division, and takes his title serious, ensuring that all Guards meet his rigorous training and command for maximum efficiency. ♠ Ames, aka Astraea, is a Feca full of anecdotes and a furtive, easygoing attitude. She is cheerful, pleasant and occasionally gregarious. Always welcome in the hunts, she is quickly rising through the ranks. Is noted to be a "glompable item" by Gael. ♠ Lock, or PL, never has his head in the clouds. Despite his age, he works harder than most to achieve what his wants, always doing so with dry, astute quips, as per his sense of humour. Despite his unquenchable quest for Kamas and items, he is a trustworthy man. ♠ Chewy - always charismatic, he loves nothing more than blood, guts, glory and gore. A true warmonger and bravado, he shall seek out his victims with impunity, and shall set out a death trap among his enemies. Having always been interested in Breeding, he quickly joined Kisa's Breeding Team and has since contributed countlessly - although, of course, his jack-of-all-trades nature means he is invaluable to all Divisions. ♠ Kingster - or Da-King - speaks two languages: English and gibberish. He mainly uses "gibberish", but after being whacked on the head by Pro-Grammar Gael, he speaks like a human being. Nonetheless, Kingster is always ready to help out when he can, quickly rising through the guild ranks. ♠ Kimbo - eternally loving wife of Moby, Kim is usually reticent, a woman is few words. She is generally content and never loses her temper. One can't help but feel an aura of wisdom and friendliness surround her, as she always strives to be on top form in any battle. ♠ Summer. Extremely knowledgeable and cheery, she is quite at home in Seriane Kerm as she continues her quest to find and defeat the greatest warrior Rushu has ever known. She's making quite a good deal of it so far, and doubtless the history books will allude and worship her brave footsteps. In the meanwhile, she pets Martin and Gael on the head, taming whatever wild beasts fall to her feet. ♠ Martin - or Ghostly Stalker - talks the talk and walks the walk. Occasionally stumbles, but in that swaggering way that make him the smooth-talker of the guild. He is amicable, laid-back and witty, often lending his own brand of slight sarcasm to the generally chaotic guild chat. He is Summer's lifelong companion. ♠ Yujinn, "Yu" or "Yuj", has the unique, blessed ability to make Lon-Lon suddenly explode into a trill of conversation, which can be somewhat unsettling at times. She, however, is firm, happy-go-lucky and somewhat stoic, if self-destructive. Can be found anywhere were no chance of leveling is around. The Mercenary Alignment Sériane Kerm operates a Mercenary Contract, open to all potential patrons - for a price. Contacting one of the Sériane members with a specific request will result in a Contract and oversee the operations required by the customers. Each Division or School of Thought is headed by a specific individual who specializes in his given profession. School Masters may act independently of the two guild co-Leaders when required: setting up their own training times, their own quests, and their own forums and leading their own members. However, they each know that - although specialized in a certain field of expertise, they are all under the Sériane Kerm banner. Depending on the nature of the contract, you may contact the following Division sub-Leaders: Current Operations for Sériane Kerm, and their description, are: The Mercenaries' Art of War ---- A ruthless unit that specializes in Blood Money ("Contract Killings"). With Gael at its helm, Patrons can expect an expert, professional attitude in which the contract shall be fulfilled, whether Bonta, Brak, Neutral, Monster or Territory Conquest. They also provide training in tactics and techniques in the art of war for other members and whole guild Divisions, if they book an appointment with Gael. The Acquisition School of Business ---- If there is an item that a customer should wish to acquire, our team will retrieve it within a specified time frame, depending on its rarity. The Acquisition Department headed by Para will ensure that the item is hastily given to the patron, fulfilling the contract. Drop hunts are included within this Department. They also teach other members n the art of money-making, with special hunts set up by the School master, Para. The Espionage Temple ---- Professional and focused on their goal, they will spy on the activities on any alignment or character. While their duties can coincide with that of the Mercenaries, their approach is more cloak-and-dagger, and in the shadows. This Department has a specialized unit guaranteeing customer satisfaction - and anonymity. Headed by the creative and versatile Burdock. The Dragoturkey Breeder Ranch ---- Any colour, rarity aside, of mount will be made here. Put in your choice of mount and Kisa - Head of the Garden - will ensure its safe delivery. She employs and number of Guild Breeders and Handymen to meet her high standards of productivity, and can call upon the Mercenary Army to level their Dragoturkeys to the customer's desired level. The Royal Guards' Fortress ---- The bodyguards of the guild, this Division was set up to ensure the safety of Collectors and guild-members, the Royal Guards is an elite and most loyal unit whose sole purpose is to ensure the safety of members, inter- and intra-guild-wise. They police the guild, ensuring any complaints are dealt with reasonably and with the expert aid of Guild Officers to resolve a matter quickly. Likewise, if the complaint deals with a non-guild-member, they take swift action to apply to the guild's Foreign Policy. They also head the PvP section, although this is open to all guild-members, rather than just Royal Guards. They hold tactical training sessions with the Mercenaries and Espionage Divisions. Headed and co-headed by Copy and VW respectively. ---- Patrons are encouraged to PM Division Leaders to arrange a contract suitable for them. ---- Current SK Projects The above five Departments pull together within the guild to maximize their specializations and thereby boost the many projects the guild participates into achieving. For the moment, these are our current ideals: ♠ Egg Copycat to finish off the website design and polish it off with members' churning ideas concerning the look and practicality of the main SK website. ♠ Have VW use his handy artistic skills to design a banner for all members to use (if they so wish) as a personalized signature to use whilst writing in our Impsvillage Forums. So far, he has made one for Burdock, under the heading of "Queen of Oranges", which is rather apt. ♠ Gael and Burdock are working together and, according to the poll consensus taken at a previously held guild meeting, updating the Guild Constitution and the Rights and Ranks sub-chapter which will bring into effect different amounts of Experience Points required to become a full-fledged member of any of the Departments. ♠ Gael is working on a database of every member in Sériane Kerm, taking into account your personality, psychological needs, your tactical abilities, strength, weaknesses, and gear in order to compile a list of where each member should be in, Department-wise. As this takes time, members should expect to be assigned to a Department if they have not already chosen and applied through the forums. Category:Guild Category:Mixed Alignment Guilds Category:Rushu Guilds